


love me like we don't have tomorrow

by we_are_the_same



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Zayn Malik, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween AU, Human Liam Payne, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, POV Zayn Malik, Strangers to Lovers, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_the_same/pseuds/we_are_the_same
Summary: "Are you going to see him again?" Louis asks. He’s sitting on a ruined wall, inspecting his long, dark nails.Talons, Zayn thinks. He nods.“How many years in a row is this?”Zayn glances at his best mate, doing up the buttons on his coat. “Dunno,” he says, even though he can recall, with perfect clarity, all the times he’s met up with Liam. Every Halloween that he’s spent with him."And he still doesn't know?"
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 39
Kudos: 74
Collections: 1D Trick Or Treat Fest 2020





	love me like we don't have tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the mod of the trickortreatfest, the lovely [Rebecca](https://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com/), for allowing me to write multiple fics, because literally only hours after I had handed in my original fic this little plot bunny hopped on into my garden and I just couldn't help myself. 
> 
> I am really freaking tempted to write a 10k fic based on this universe, but I have so many fics I am meant to be writing on that for now, this is what you get. Do let me know if you'd like to read more in this universe though, and I might revisit it and flesh it out into a proper fic!
> 
> Happy Halloween, I hope you enjoy reading this and do check out the other fics in the collection!

"Are you going to see him again?" Louis asks. He’s sitting on a ruined wall, inspecting his long, dark nails. _Talons_ , Zayn thinks. He nods.

“How many years in a row is this?”

Zayn glances at his best mate, doing up the buttons on his coat. “Dunno,” he says, even though he can recall, with perfect clarity, all the times he’s met up with Liam. Every Halloween that he’s spent with him.

"And he still doesn't know?"

*

It wasn’t supposed to happen. They were supposed to stay away from the human world. From the people that inhabited it, that weren’t used to demons and mythical folk, aside from what they saw on their TV’s. 

But it’d been Halloween, the one night a year that creatures like him and Louis were celebrated, and they were _young_. Young, naive and so sure of their immortality, certain that nothing could go wrong. 

But Zayn had lost his heart, and even though he knows that’s not technically considered a bad thing, it’s not great either.

Because Liam is mortal, and every time he sees Zayn his eyes light up, and he always thinks Zayn’s costume is awesome. 

Even though Zayn’s been wearing the same ‘costume’ five years in a row now. The same old-fashioned button-up coat, made of a soft charcoal velvet material. The same dark shimmer around his eyes that highlights the dark fire within. Contacts, Liam would assume. A prop, just like the horns that are curving out of Zayn’s head. 

Except they're not. Zayn’s a demon. He’s not evil - he wishes he could tell Liam that, but he doesn’t trust that he’d know the difference. He isn’t sure Liam will understand that he wouldn’t ever hurt him even if he _was_ evil.

And it’s not like he could ever be with him in real life anyway. Halloween is all they have. So it’s better to just leave it a fantasy. 

*

It takes him a bit to find him, because where Zayn is always dressed the same Liam always looks different. The first time they’d met he was Batman. The year after he was Harry Potter.

(Zayn still has dreams about that stupid Gryffindor tie.)

He’s excited to see what he’s wearing this year. Excited to just see him, though it always comes with nerves, with fear that he won’t be there. That he won’t be waiting for him, like he’d started to do. 

That he’s moved on. 

His heart gives a painful _thump_ when he spots familiar eyes from across the crowd, and it feels like magic lingers heavily in the air as they begin their walk towards one another. Everything’s gone quiet, and Zayn knows this isn’t his to keep but that doesn’t stop him from wanting it.

They meet in the middle of a makeshift dance floor, their hands reaching out to grab hold of one another, fingers tangling as their palms and eyes meet.

“Hey.” Liam’s voice is deeper than it was all those years ago, but his eyes are the same. Bright and full of life. They’re one of the things Zayn misses most all year round, but they also remind him that Liam doesn’t belong in his world. That he wouldn’t be happy there. No matter how much Zayn’s heart tries to convince him that he would be. 

“Hi.” He can’t help but smile at him, feels warm and young and _whole_ underneath Liam’s gaze. “I like your costume.” Liam’s dressed as a firefighter this year, and Zayn wants to make some terrible pun about how he’s going to want him to put out the fire inside of him later, but he can’t make his mouth work when Liam’s smiling at him like _that_.

“I like yours.” Liam responds, and Zayn shivers when Liam raises one hand to brush against the horns on Zayn’s head, even though he’s well aware he should act like he doesn’t feel it. “I missed you.”

Zayn smiles a soft, slightly sad smile. “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please leave a kudo/comment so I know that you want me to write more!  
> Feel free to come talk to me on my [Tumblr](https://so-why-let-your-voice-be-tamed.tumblr.com/) anytime, and please consider reblogging the [fic post](https://so-why-let-your-voice-be-tamed.tumblr.com/post/633417463237951488/love-me-like-we-dont-have-tomorrow-ziam-666).


End file.
